


A Soft Touch

by HissHex



Series: MartinElias Week [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eyes, M/M, Short & Sweet, Touching Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 7 of MartinElias Week - Eye(s) / Appearance / Touch
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174
Kudos: 12
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	A Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short! Im sorry!  
> I like this its kinda cute

Martin traced the spattering of eyes that opened along Elias’s throat in reverence. Each of them blinking as his fingers fluttered over their lids. Each eye a slightly different shade except for the main two which were a bright, cold green. Each eye tracked the movements of his fingers and crinkled in amusement. 

Elias ran a hand up Martin’s side, scraping his nails down the soft flesh that made him squirm and laugh. He brushed away the hair that hung in front of Martin’s face and kissed the handsome man that was paying such close attention to such a personal part of him. 

Under the piercing gaze of the Eye that watched over all, its two servants watched each other most of all. One had given himself willingly in the path to power, the other reluctantly to keep the one he loved safe. But still, they found each other and came together, a few precious moments for them and them alone to touch and taste and love with all their hearts.


End file.
